


In a Wonderland.

by TooAceForThisShit



Series: hurt/comfort [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Plotless Fluff, but barely, but hardly, tagging is hard, this hardly anything, this is gay and so are you, this is hardly proofread so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: Takahiro watches Issei as he gets ready to leave the clubroom, the set of his shoulders, the way his hair sticks up in different angles after he pulls his shirt on, he pulls his eyes away when Oikawa clears his throat next to him, “Pinning~” Oikawa sing-songs looking smug, Takahiro stares him down a moment, then promptly goes back to looking at Matsukawa as he almost trips putting on his school slacks.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: hurt/comfort [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	In a Wonderland.

Takahiro watches Issei as he gets ready to leave the clubroom, the set of his shoulders, the way his hair sticks up in different angles after he pulls his shirt on, he pulls his eyes away when Oikawa clears his throat next to him, “Pinning~” Oikawa sing-songs looking smug, Takahiro stares him down a moment, then promptly goes back to looking at Matsukawa as he almost trips putting on his school slacks. 

“Like you’re one to talk, Mr. pinning after Iwaizumi Hajime since four.” Matsukawa catches him staring, he pointedly doesn’t look away dragging his eyes slowly up his body to his eyes, Matsukawa wiggles his eyebrows, swinging his back over his shoulder. 

Oikawa squeaks, “It hasn’t been that long!” he says like a liar.

Takahiro snorts, “Uhuh.” 

Oikawa shakes his head looking less than high and mighty, “it’s only been since ten,” he mumbles. 

“Uhuh.” Matsukawa gestures him over as he goes to leave. “Bye, Oikawa.” he hears him yell after him he ignores it in favour of following Issei out, passing Iwaizumi as he leaves who he taps on his shoulder as he passes in a form of goodbye.

They walk back to his house, mostly keeping to themselves when they reach his door, he opens it kicking off his shoes, waiting for Matsukawa to line both their shoes up as he waits on the stairs, leading him up once he’s satisfied. 

He falls into bed, Issei leaning up against the wall at the foot of it, he puts his feet in his lap as he pulls out his phone turning on music, they sit listening, sending each other memes without really talking to one another, Takahiro would spend the rest of his life in this bubble with Issei when Issei starts to drift, he pulls him down so they’re facing each other laying on their sides, their phones discarded, Issei eyes are heavy, his own feeling heavier by the second as he watches as Issei fights to keep his open. 

“You can sleep,” he says finally when his eyes start to be closed longer than they’re opening. “I promise to not draw on your face.” he declares, even if he most likely would’ve if he didn’t feel so goddamn tired himself. 

“I wasn’t worried about that until now.” 

“You should’ve been worried about it before when you choose to be tired.” his own eyes flutter closed again, he opens them once more staring into Issei's heavy-lidded ones. 

“Excuse me for trusting you.” 

“Cowards mistake really.” 

Takahiro doesn’t know when he drifts off all he knows is waking up he feels heavy and warm, he doesn’t want to open his eyes, he knows from enough experience why he feels like this, Matsukawa is no doubt the thing that’s making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, he wants to stay here, wants to stay in a world where it’s okay for him to cuddle Issei to feel his breath on his neck, and the arms around his waist, live a world where it’s okay for him to have his arms wrapped around his best friends shoulders and his face pressed into his hair. 

Any place he can do that without shame is a world he wants to spend forever in, he lets out a deep sigh, as he wakes up, he blinks his eyes open lights coming in softly through the window he knows he probably missed dinner and yet again he’ll have to explain to his mother that no, he’s not dating Issei and he most definitely straight mom, just because he spends most of his time with Issei and is constantly thinking about him, and he so desperately wants Issei to spare even a glance at him and smile softly with his head tilted like he oh so commonly does when there’s any space between them. How he holds onto the few hugs they share, and how he wishes he could reach down and tangle their fingers together as they walk home together, or how he wants to reach up and pull his lips down to his with a grip of curls in his hand--but no that’s not why he hasn’t dated anyone since middle school mom, it’s not. He’s just waiting for the right girl to come along. 

His heart skips a beat as Matsukawa shifts pressing his nose more firmly to his neck, his arms tightening for a just a second before he settles down again, he chances a glance down heart in his throat, Issei eyes are still closed, he lets out the breath he was holding, letting his hand rub up his back playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

He doesn’t know how long he lays there, he was supposed to stop before Matsukawa awoke like every time before that, he was supposed to get up and move away, and go to the bathroom to splash water on his no doubt love-struck face to try and calm his nerves before having to face his dark eyes that he feels he could get lost in if he tried. 

Yet he doesn’t notice when Issei wakes until he feels a kiss pressed to his neck he freezes, everything stops, his breath leaves his lungs in one fell swoop, his brain going a mile a minute-- how could he be so stupid to get as comfortable as he did when he knew that Issei would be waking soon, but he got cocky this has been happening once a week for the last few months and he had gotten so used to the feel of Issei pressed up close to him he had forgotten that not both of them had been waking up to this. 

He’s broken out of his train of thought by Issei's deep sleep voice, “Don’t stop.” he mumbles, he looks down at where his hand was playing with Issei’s hair, he stares at his hand that’s still curled around the strands, he watches for another moment at a loss of what to do, “I like it,” Matsukawa goes on, his breath warm on his neck, he feels his face flush he’s probably redder than a tomato he finds it in himself to start playing with Issei’s hair again, his hands feel like they’re too big fumbling for the way he was running through it before. 

Matsukawa lets out a sigh that goes right to his head, as he relaxes against him again, he still feels as stiff as a board. 

“You okay?” Issei mumbles. 

He can’t stop the words flowing from his mouth, he feels like Oikawa at that moment, “Yes--no, is this a dream?” 

He’s had this exact dream before, where one of their naps turned into them waking up together, and Issei is happy and content, not angry like how his anxiety always thought he’d be, how they’d wake up and cuddling would lead to confessing and confessing would lead to kissing and everything would be good and nothing bad would happen, and he’d be happy, and Issei… and Issei would be happy too. 

Issei snorts, “I sure hope not.” 

Takahiro feels like someone re-started his heart, those words sending it into overdrive, “Umm..” 

“Umm?” Issei sounds much too relaxed for his taste, he’s still hiding his face where he can’t see it and his back is loose and relaxed where his arm is still laid across it, maybe this isn’t weird for him maybe this is something that he normally did with his friends. 

He doesn’t know what brings him to the words that come out of his mouth, his brain having been shut off for a while at this point, “I’ve thought about this a lot, and most of the time it’s this is a dream.” 

Issei snorts, pulls himself up, his arm braced next to Takahiro’s head he gulps, watching as Issei’s eyes bore into his, the way the setting sun reflects in them making the deep brown look deeper than he ever thought possible, and he’s suddenly so aware of how close their faces are, how he could just tip his head back a little and he could kiss him easily-- Of course, he wouldn’t do that! Not without asking, or telling him anything. “This isn’t a dream, Takahiro.” 

Damn, when did Matsukawa get so goddamn smooth, even laying there in his ill-fitting school uniform, Takahiro wouldn’t change a thing, except for the fact that they’re not dating, he would change that. 

Takahiro wants to change that. 

“I--I’m so gay for you.” he blurts out, his eyes widening, THAT’S NOT WHAT HE HAD PLANNED TO SAY.

Issei blinks down at him dumbly, he squeezes his eyes shut this is it, this is the moment he laughs in his face and never talks to him again. 

What happens instead is he does laugh, but the laugh is barely anything and it could be even be said to be a giggle, Takahiro opens his eyes slowly, cautiously, Issei’s smiling down at him, a small thing the same as the ones he gives him when he feels like he’s the only person in the room. 

Takahiro can’t help but smile back, a small flush starting on Issei’s one cheeks, he feels proud of himself, he goes to open his mouth but Issei cuts him off with a finger pressed to his lip, might he add clumsy pressed there, still sleep riddled, how he doesn’t feel like a livewire is unknown to him, how he doesn’t feel the need to never sleep again in his life; unknown. 

Issei seems to be searching for words before he smiles again this time a little wider, and Takahiro feels like a king for getting two smiles out of a man who’s normally smirking and grinning for others amusement, “I’m pretty gay for you, too.” he settles on.

Butterflies erupt in his stomach. He’s grinning against the finger still pressed to his lips which is quickly removed after a second. 

They stare at one another, both waiting for the other to say something, Takahiro decides to go for it after a few more seconds, no longer caring for the person he was moments ago, the still screaming him in the back yelling that ‘no you shouldn’t kiss your best friend’ 

“Can I kiss you, Issei?” it feels right in the second, in the place where they’re wrapped around each other, feeling as if they’re in their own little world. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Issei says breathlessly. 

He can’t help but laugh with the big dopy smiles they both have, he pulls him down from the place where his hand is still on the nape of Issei’s neck, pulling him down until their lips just barely graze each other. 

It’s nothing more than a press of the lips, is awkward and weird but he wouldn’t change anything about it. He surges up and presses his mouth more firmly against Issei’s which in turn makes him let out a little groan and Takahiro wants to hear that for the rest of his life. 

His hand sliding down for Issei’s shoulders to his waist, his hand gripping in his wrinkled collared shirt, his own probably not looking any better from where the other is gripping it in his fists. 

He sighs, falling into an easy rhythm. 

They probably would’ve stayed there longer, if not for the knock-on Takahiro’s door that makes them spring apart, his mother doesn’t open the door thankfully or she would’ve found too very out of breath teenage boys who definitely should’ve been working on their homework. 

They stare at one another before bursting into laughter, pushing each other up and out the door, racing down the stairs to heat up food gone cold hours before their impromptu nap. 

_ 

They walk to school the next day hand and hand, Oikawa giving them a longing look as they show up in the clubroom with their hands clasped and faces red. 

Takahiro sticks his tongue out as Oikawa as they walk by to their lockers.

**Author's Note:**

> both these recent stories of mine were written at two am and all thanks to sprinting with some fellow haikyuu fans lmao 
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


End file.
